Distracted by Someday
by BandBfan24
Summary: While getting ready for a distraction, Ranger is distracted by the prospect of someday. Sucky summary, just read and review please. Definitely a Babe story. Oh yeah... there will be smut! Basically, fluffy ride to smutville! LOL *COMPLETE*


Disclaimer: Nope, not mine and that's not so bad. If only I could have Ranger then all would be excellent in my world. Janet needs to share! If I can't have Ranger do you think she would let me have Lester?!?!

Author's Note: I guess the only thing you really need to know about this is that it is an established Babe relationship and I guess it's more from his perspective. Oh and there will be smut!

**Distracted By Someday**

Ranger walked into the seventh floor apartment and called out for His Babe.

"I'm in the bedroom getting ready." She hollered back to him. He smiled and went to find her. It never failed to please him to come home to her. It never failed to give him that jolt of surprise that she was there; that she was finally his and he was hers. They'd been together as a couple for almost a year and living together nearly from the beginning. Still, sheer joy that being with her and having her as his woman never ceased to amaze him. He'd once promised her someday and for the most part they had achieved it, but not completely. Ranger was waiting for their one year anniversary as a couple to take the next step towards that completion.

He stopped in his tracks as he entered the bedroom and saw Stephanie walking out of the dressing area. They had a distraction to do tonight and she needed to be dressed as a pregnant woman. He thought he had been prepared to see her like that, but he wrong. He stood frozen in place; distracted by the sight before him and the promise of their someday completely fulfilled.

Stephanie looked at him sheepishly. "What do you think?"

She spun in a slow circle to let her outfit. She had on a red blouse with cap sleeves; it was snug across her chest and cut low enough that it showed the swell of her breasts. Then it flowed loosely over the fake pregnancy belly that made her look as if she were about six months pregnant. She had on black pants and simple black ballet flats. Her hair was loosely piled on top of her head with a few curly tendrils hanging free. She looked beautiful.

"Well?" She asked nervously.

"Babe." His voice came out as a choked whisper. The emotions swamped him. The foremost being longing. Longing for their something that until her he hadn't been sure he would every want this badly. Ranger shook his head to clear it. He took his phone off his belt and pressed a speed dial button.

"It's cancelled for tonight and we're offline." He said curtly when Tank answered and then he shut off the phone before tossing it on the dresser.

"You're cancelling the distraction?" She asked in surprise.

He didn't answer her but he walked into the closet and got into his safe and withdrew something that he put in his pocket before he returned to her side.

"Ranger? Is something wrong with the outfit? Did I do something wrong? I thought this is what I needed to be dressed like." She rattled on as he took her hand in his and pulled her after him to stand in front of the mirror over the dresser.

He still didn't say anything as he turned her to face the mirror and stood behind her. His eyes met hers in the mirror.

"Carlos?" She called his name uncertainly.

"You look you beautiful Babe. I just…" His voice trailed off and dropped his gaze. His heart was in his throat. He wasn't sure if he could find the right words. He knew how Stephanie felt about certain things and he wasn't sure if she would go along with what he wanted or how he would deal with not getting what he now desperately wanted.

She started to turn to face him but he put his hands on her shoulders to stop her and pull her snug against him; her back to his front. He lifted his gaze and locked his eyes on hers.

"Watch my hands Babe." He murmured. Slowly, he let his hands slide down to cup her breasts. Her head fell back against his shoulder, but she continued to watch his hands. Her eyes transfixed on their movement. Starting at the bottom of the v-neck, using only the tips of his fingers, he traced the line of her blouse. His fingertips caressed the swell of her breasts and she hummed in pleasure. His touch was light as he traced her collarbone and shoulders. Then his hands glided down her arms until his hands reached hers and he linked his fingers with hers.

He lifted their joined hands and covered the fake belly. Ranger bent his head to whisper in her ear. His voice, when he spoke, was rough with emotion.

"Can you imagine it Babe? Us standing here like this in the future. Only then this will be real." He moved their hands to stroke the belly. "With our baby growing inside you."

He watched her eyes widen in surprise and another emotion he wasn't sure, but that he thought might be longing. He hoped he was right.

"I always thought that I didn't want to get married again or have more children." I thought a lot of things, but then I met you and you changed everything." He turned his head to press a kiss to her temple. "I used to think that I would never be able to give you all that you wanted or needed and so I pushed you away. I came to my senses and now I'll never push you away again or let you go."

"I won't let you." She whispered. "I won't go."

"Now I find that it's the things that I thought I couldn't or wouldn't want to give you are exactly the things that I want." He released her hands and turned her to face him. Her eyes widened in shock as he dropped to one knee. He withdrew a ring from his pocket and took her left hand in his. "I want to marry you Stephanie Plum."

"I've had this for a while and was going to ask you in a few weeks on our one year anniversary. But seeing you like this." He stopped to clear his throat. "I couldn't wait another minute."

"Carlos." She whispered his name and he watched as her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. He stroked the fake belly.

"I want to make this real. I want us to have children and make a family together." He looked at her with all the love and hope that he felt. "Babe, will you marry me and when you're ready will you make a family with me?"

"Yes." She told him. "I will. I want that too. I have for a while now, but I wasn't sure if you did. I would have been okay if you didn't, as long as I have you. But I do want it. You were right when you said I would want this, but I only want it with you."

His eyes were damp as he slid the ring on her finger. "Only you. I love you, Babe."

"I love you, Carlos." She reached out to caress his cheek.

Without a word, he bent his head and reached down to slip her shoes off. This he slid hands up her legs and removed her pants and panties. The he stood and slowly removed her blouse, bra and the fake belly. Then it was her turn. Neither spoke as she removed his clothing. When they were both naked, he turned her and they resumed their previous position in front of the mirror.

He joined their hands once again and placed them over her now flat belly. "Someday Babe." He whispered. "Someday we'll have it all."

He slid their hands up to cup her breasts. "Touch yourself for me Babe." He ordered gently and then released her hands. One of his hands skimmed down to her stomach, one glided lower while the other flattened against her stomach. His erection pressed against the small of her back as he held her firmly against him.

Stephanie moaned as a clever finger into the curls between her legs. He found her already damp. His talented finger began to stroke her gently in tiny circles before it dipped lower to gather moisture and return to making those tiny circles alternated with long strokes. Her breath quickened when the pace of his strokes did the same. She rocked her body back against his and he groaned. His hips involuntarily flexed and pushed against her in reaction.

"More." She whimpered.

He slid his hand lower again used his fingers to enter her. Ranger knew what she liked and he gave it to her as he slid three fingers inside her and used his thumb to massage her clit.

"Yes." She cried out and bucked against his hand. Her hands squeezed her breasts and tugged at the nipples. He could tell that she was close to coming. He loved to watch her come in his arms. He loved watching her like this. They had made love in just about every position imaginable, but this was one of his favorites. It excited him to watch his hands on her and to watch her touch herself. Her head thrown back, eyes closed and lips parted in pleasure. There was nothing as gorgeous as His woman in the throes of passion.

He knew she was on the edge and was surprised when she suddenly opened her eyes and one of her hands flew down to stop his from continuing.

"Stop." She panted.

"Babe?" He questioned.

"I want you to be inside me when I come."

"Oh, I will be." He promised huskily and tried to resume his activity.

"No." She insisted and tried, ineffectually, to wiggle free from his hold. "We just got engaged. I want to come together this time."

He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. Just as he reached for the nightstand drawer to remove a condom she called his name softly.

"Carlos." He paused in his movement and looked at her. "You don't need that."

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'm ready." She held out her hand to him. "Let's start on our family."

Slowly, he covered her body with his own. Once, he was positioned between her thighs and braced over her on his forearms, he slid his hands into her hair.

"Are you really sure this is what you want?" He asked again. "I don't want to pressure you into something you're not ready for."

"Trust me."

"You know I do." He assured her.

"I'm ready Carlos, I promise." She wrapped her legs around his hips and lifted her hips to his.

His hands fisted in her hair as her wet heat brushed against his cock. He growled. They stared into one another's eyes as he slid into her to the hilt. As they always did, his eyes threatened to roll back in his head at that first feel of her. There was nothing like that first glide into her. No one had ever made him feel the way she did. She felt as if she were made to him. It was like coming home.

He kept his eyes on hers as her began to move. It wasn't so much an in and out motion as it was a gentle rocking. He was buried inside her and rocked his body against hers. The movement put pressure on her clit and her eyes fluttered closed as she began to come.

Ranger felt the quiver of her body around his and a low rumble of sound erupted from his chest as he buried his face in her neck. He pressed his hips harder into hers, let himself go and came inside her.

The End.


End file.
